The Ultimate Showdown: Comato vs. Shinzui
One dusky evening after spending his entire day running errands, Comato was a bit excited to return home. He and his brother Kaio had been preparing for their match all week. And finally Comato will get the chance to take all his frustration and anger out on his brother while beating the crap out of him. This thought alone excited Comato to the point were his was actually sprinting. Running at a faster pace, Comato sensed an enormously powerful chakra. Just ahead of him. Wanting to know who it was, Comato went to check it out. That evening, little known to many, would uncover a lot of events. Bored of his travels, the Chiekage of Reikaigakure in the Land Of Wisdom, Shinzui Uchiha or better known has Kiba(牙;Fang), took shelter in the great forests of the Fire Nation, from his trip to the Leaf. Covered in a dark black cloak that hid his identity. Wanting no disturbance to his short nap, he had raised his chakra level mixed with pure demonic killing intent to ward of living creatures from the area. Little did he know, somebody would be foolish enough to track the source of such malicious chakra. Closing in on the man, Comato flared his chakra to try to get his attention. Comato jumped from a tree, making a loud thud. Standing before the stranger, Comato stated, "Who are you?" He questioned the unknown person. Shinzui woke up, after the loud thud had got his nerves, jumping from his resting place, he gracefully landed in front of the Konoha Shinobi, Getting the smell, of his own clansmen and that of his enemies, Shinzui gave a faint smile from within the cloak. "Who are you ? can't you allow a man to sleep to his peace ?" Shinzui questioned the young shinobi in a effort to avoid the earlier question. By this time, Shinzui's chakra smell had dropped to zero and the man gave no sign of chakra left within him, "Who would have known, all this chakra untraceability was the work of some modifications done by them," Shinzui's mind wondered. "You don't look like your from around here. Are you trying to intrude?" Comato said placing his hand on his head slightly scratching it trying to figure out who the stranger was. "I hope not, Whoareyou." Comato joked combining the words from the question into one word, just to use it as he name. "I am not from here, and I dont plan to intrude, infact I just visited your beloved village and am back in one piece, speak of Village security, I am an Uchiha btw, if that answers your question" Shinzui said in a way to provoke the Konoha Shinobi. "And I'm the Sage of Six Paths!" Comato continued to joke. "But seriously, where are you from. I didn't know about any Uchiha....." Comato paused. "Wait, you're an Uchiha? And you live out side of this village. I'm gonna have to bring you in for questioning." Comato told his new discovered Uchiha kinfolk. "Will you come peacefully or will things have to get crazy?" "Pick yourself any of the two, and ta-da land yourself in trouble, though I wouldnt mind giving you more trouble by going crazy" Shinzui said with a smile on his face. "Alright." Comato said arming himself with a single kunai. "I can use that warm up anyway. Comato said slightly getting excited. Shinzui's face didn't give up its smile, has his eyes known for collecting details, saw weird markings on the Kunai the shinobi was holding. "So, that pesky technique of the fourth hokage, is still alive in your hands eh ? I expect some competition Shinzui said, has he armed himself with a Gunbai and a Sword which he summoned from a Scroll. Comato charged the man, with the kunai in hand Comato swung at Shinzui. "''I can already tell this so going to the be one hell of a fight." Comato thoughr to himself. Shinzui waited has Comato gained some distance towards him, teh elder Uchiha unleashed radiating waves of Yin-Yang chakra, that created a anti-gravity field around the place, causing anything, living or non-living to float aimlessly in the air. This attack was followed by another one, in-which Shinzui released a larger burst of chakra, creating three fūma shuriken shaped chakra aimed at Comato. "That works just like Kadino's telekinesis ability. But its on less focused scale." Comato's eyes turned red as his Sharingan spun to life, changing from its three tomoe state to its Eternal Mangekyō form. Comato made a shockwave using Kadino with his Lightning Release, hoping to knock Shinzui off his feet to undo the anti gravity jutsu and repel any other jutsu he was using. Shinzui smiled, "''You are useless, how can you ever defame your eyes, using them to fight such lowly battle," he said has he quickly placed his Gunbai before him, deflecting the lightning based telekinetic attack back to a hovering defenseless Comato. "You're one to talk. That attack is so unoriginal. The only person I've known to use that is Madara." Comato floated unaffected by his reflected attack. The reason being is because Comato had used his elemental bending to absorb the lightning while simultaneously having Kadino activated with automatically generated a forcefield around him. As Comato was absorbing his own technique, Shinzui grinned, "A Chakra absorber, now this is getting interesting," Shinzui undid his previous Mass Inverter technique to make Comato suddenly fall to the ground unexpectedly. Before the jōnin would touch the ground however, Shinzui waved his gunbai to create powerful gusts of wind, that blew away the earth and whatever in it to a far of distance, uprooting several trees in the process. Comato could dodge the wind in midair nor the debris. Ultimately, he was hit by the incoming attack and was sent back crashing in to the ground. Since he was already formed a forcefield around himself, he managed to regain he balance unharmed. "This guys has the ability to control gravity, much like the Deva Path. I've got to be careful." Comato quickly formed hand seals. Fire formed within his mouth and in one motion, Comato expelled the fire at Shinzui. Shinzui smiled while he did hand signs, This Uchiha vs Uchiha battle was getting interesting second by second. The earth before him instantly rised up and took a form of a Wall, deflecting the fireball attack. Shinzui quickly jumped on top of the wall, expelling a massive stream of intense flames aimed towards Comato, but Shinzui made sure to set Comato's surroundings on fire first, before setting to ablaze the cornered Comato. Comato moved his arms in a circular motion dispelling the fire. But before the flames could completely disappear, Comato quickly regathered them up, comprised them into a ball and blasted Shinzui's fire back at him. "Using a opponents so cheaply against them, and you call others unoriginal, you make me laugh," Shinzui said as he sat down on the wall, as a wall of Yin-Yang Release, took form before Shinzui absorbing the flames. Still Sitting on the Earth wall, Shinzui spoke, "I am fairly impressed, What is your name ?" "You are mistaken, that technique is completely original." Comato corrected. "My name is Comato Uchiha. I am the reborn Six Paths.." Comato laughed out loud. "I sound weird actually saying that.." Comato sighed "What's your name?" "The Reborn Six Paths eh ?" Shinzui gave a sign of exclamation, though he had figured it out almost during the earlier skirmish of theirs. "You say you are a Reborn Six Path, but you havent proven to me yet, any thing about it, turns out you may be a bluffer of a Leaf Shinobi," Shinzui said has remained seated on the Wall, tapping his right fingers on his right lap. "Well, what would you like to see? And I still haven't gotten your name." Comato crossed his arms. "So who are you?" "To tell you the truth, I have forgotten my name," Shinzui said, "People just call me the "'Fang'", Come at me, without hiding your full powers, Or else" Shinzui took a breath has he concentrated and created two bomb infused mechanical bats using Yin-Yang, "Or else, Konoha is going to kaboom," Shinzui laughed has he sent the bats high in the air towards the direction of the Leaf. "You're threatening to destroy my home...that will be your greatest mistake." Comato eyes began to transform. His pupil changed to a white color that started to expand over his eyes, creating ripples with tomoe attached to two of the ripples, counting six tomoe in total."I would suggest you do the same." Fascinated by the Rinnegan design on Comato's eyes, Shinzui smiled, "Well, expected much, You suggest me to do the same ? What for ? Give me a reason to" Shinzui said has he stood up on the earth wall. Without saying another word, Comato's body began to transform. Two extra arms grew out of his shoulders, changing into twin cannons. Channeling Earth Release through his bending art to make the wall crumble and fall apart. After, Comato set out several kunai that were marked with the transportation formula embedded on it.